Dreams
by DaY aNd NiGhT-Jess and GG
Summary: Click to find out :


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It sucks: (

**This can't be real**

*****Ok I'm trying something different. Jacobs been away and keeps having these dreams but can't figure out what they mean. Maybe you can figure it out before he does. (gege)**

**~~~JACOB**

"Hey" **She was so beautiful.** She was wearing a blue and yellow sundress. And yellow flats. Her hair was longer than before I left. It came down to the small of her back.

"Hey" **It's been three years and that's all I could come up with to say. Damn it I feel stupid.**

"Sooooo" Oh great now it's awkward.

"Ok you know what I'm just going to say it, I've missed you" I closed my eyes once I got the last word out. We were standing outside of her house. I had just gotten back from staying with my sisters. I was staying with one of sister hoping to come back in time for her birthday when the other called.

I waited for her to say it back, but nothing. I finally opened my eyes to be greeted by darkness. I was in the woods. **How did I get here? **I started feeling around but nothing. **How am I suppose to get out now? ** I felt the wind blowing from my left. **Wind? How, well it had to get in here somewhere. **I decided to change into my wolf form. **Alright here goes nothing. **

I started running in the direction it came from; it felt like my feet weren't touching the ground. **What is this place? I started to notice trees. The forest around me was getting darker and darker. So why was it that I see where I was running? Why was I running?** Then I saw a dark figure in the middle of the path running.

"Aroooooo" I howled. I saw their head go up like they were howling as well but I didn't hear them.

**Is that another wolf? **I started running faster but I couldn't get close enough to catch up to them.

"Jake"

"Jake" **Is someone calling me?**

"Jake"

"Hey Jake…Jake…wake up man…you're home!"

"Huh…mmm… five more minutes" I grumbled. **Wait, it was a dream? **I started to wake up. I was sitting in the front seat of a car.

"Finally…man I thought you went into a coma"It was Paul.

"Yea whatever"

"Look I only agreed to drop you off because your plane was late and Billy was asleep." We were at my house.

"Yea Yea, thanx bro" I opened the car, got my keys to the house, and walked in. I dropped my stuff off on the couch. I went to check on Dad, he was in his room sleep.

"Jake" he grumbled. He was trying to open his eyes.

"Yea it's me, go back to sleep Dad. I'm going to my room" I whispered. I closed his door and went to my room. I opened my door to find Seth knocked out on my bed with half of his body on it and the other trying to stay up there.

"Seth" I shook my head and headed for the couch. **I get to see everybody tomorrow. I can't believe it's been a year.**

**~~Dream~~**

"I love you, and no one could ever change that, Jake"

"I know I love you too." I smiled for the first time in my life I was genuinely…happy?We were lying on a queen sized bed.** I now I've seen this bed before but where? Who is this woman? She's beautiful but I…I can't get a good look at her face. I just can't remember. **She got up and went around to the front of the bed and slipped on one of my t-shirts. She went into the bathroom and I decided to survey my surrounds which wasn't much my dream wasn't giving me much to work with. She came back out in a plane white tee and a pair of denim shorts ripped at the ends.

"Jake I'm going out for awhile, oh and Seth called" She turned around and when she did it was like my vision just got fuzzy. **What the hell I know I got 20/20 vision what type of shit is this. Okay if I promise not to tackle, beat up, or prank Seth for a whole month… wait a minute I can't even do that for a day, do you know how annoying he is! Okay people or person up in there in the clouds PLEASE let me see this woman's FACE! It's driving me crazy!**

She walked over to me smiling. "You ARE going to be alright, right?"She sat on my lap. **I think I like this dream. ** "Yea babe sure. I'll be back before you know it" **What am I saying I don't even know who this chick is. **"Good" She said and leaned down to connect her lips to mine. **I leaned back and placed my hand on her back. She climbed on top of me. I could feel her hands combing through my hair. She sat up and started unbuttoning my shirt. I took the chance and flipped her over. **

"Ah Jake!" She pouted and stuck out her button lip, while reaching up to finish unbuttoning my shirt. "Nice try, It's my turn" I leaned down and kissing and sucking on neck. **She's going to have to put on different shirt to cover this up**. I felt her tug at the bottom of my shirt. **You're a persistent little nymph! **I smirked and helped her take it off. **What am I doing? Ok you know what I don't even care anymore. Fuck it**. She took her finger and let trail down the top of my chest. She bit her lip and looked me in my eyes. They were filled with lust. I ripped off her top, she glared. **What I'll buy you another one. ** She tried to unbutton my shorts, but I took her wrist in my hand did butterfly kisses down her arm. When I got to her shoulder I kissed her. Both of our tongues were fighting to see who would win, I let up for air and She opened her mouth to say something.

"I.."

"Jake!" **What the hell!**

"Jake where's the remote?"

**~~Morning**

"Hey Jake wake up!"

"What!" **Damn it Seth! it was getting good. **I was still on the couch. Seth was standing over the couch looking for something. **Probably the remote, doesn't he got one at HIS house.**

"Woah " He looked at me. "Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed" He stuck his tongue out.

"Yea if I had slept in my bed"

"Oh uhhh, see what had happened was…, your bed was more comfortable then the couch sooo, you won't here and I thought…" I turned over on the couch.

"Forget I asked. Dad up yet?" **OW! **I sat up on the couch. **Somethings, hurting my back. **

"No he usually doesn't gets up for another hour or two". Seth looked in the spot I just sat up from. "Got it, why you ask?"

I got up and walked towards the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower and go look around."

**~~Outside Wolf form~~**

I was breathing heavy after running to beach and cliff diving with Embry and Paul. We were sitting on the coast talking about old times. "Hey Paul, can I get a ride to store. I got to pick up a few things."

"Alright"

**~~Store~~**

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

"Ok…what about know"

"You know you could have just waited in your car right"

"Yea but I want to buy something and I'm broke, you're not" He smirked.

"Hmpf, put it in the damn basket and leave"

"Thanks man I owe you one"

"Sure Sure"

I walked around the corner and stopped when I saw Emily. She was talking on the phone I think she was talking to…**Sam? **

"Baby?, wait calm down why did he call you?"

"Oh" She was whispering now.

"They're moving back?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Do they know that he's back?"

"Hmm do you think he does?"

"Oh, ok" She leaned over and picked up some pancake mix. I hid behind the counter. "Yes I'll get it, you might want to hope the guys don't come over before you get one bite again"

"Ha, all right I have to go…bye"

**Who's moving and why shouldn't I know. **She was coming down the aisle. **I better get to check and back home. I need to have a talk with Sam. **

**~~~Hi, ok so at first I wasn't sure if I should post it. If you want more please review. :-)**


End file.
